Voyeur
by GothicTemptress
Summary: <html><head></head>A demure princess visits Cullen Castle. She perceives a few interesting things about the inhabitants & Prince Edward discovers that beneath her customary veil of piety, a dangerously inquisitive creature lurks, much to his pleasure. An erotic One Shot exploring voyeurism and the delicious seduction of a virgin tempted to pull aside her maiden's veil to do more that just watch.</html>


~oOoOoOo~

_**Once upon a fictitious time, in a nonexistent kingdom made of naughty dreams ...**_

The Prince had been anticipating her arrival to Cullen Castle for some time. He had heard of her beauty and gentle nature. His father, the King, had arranged for her visit as a favor to the Swan family while they traveled on important business in a neighboring kingdom.

The Swan's had assumed that the princess would remain safer as a guest in his family's castle than on the road frequented by bandits.

How wrong they were.

A wicked grin spread across his lips as he watched her descend from her arriving carriage from a window high above the courtyard. The veil covered her face but her bosom was pressed tantalizingly high by her constricting bodice. She had an adorable birthmark above her collar bone that would become the perfect marker for his lips. Her body was lush and ready for the taking.

Edward couldn't wait to seduce her.

* * *

><p>Her first evening at the castle was spent in merry company at a celebratory dinner held in her honor. She sat next to the king in an honorary position amongst the finery and immense display of wealth. Yet with all of the shiny distractions around her, she could not remove her gaze from the handsome prince that mingled among the guests.<p>

She watched him gently touch the women he greeted, covertly caressing their bodices and bringing his lips to their cheeks in subtle attempts at seduction. She'd watched members of her own court do the same, once they were allowed to walk amongst others without their veils.

She despised the fabric obscuring her face, and yet she understood that it was what society expected. It displayed her innocence and piety and kept most unwelcome attention at bay.

While she was not aware of what occurred to allow women to walk around free from the constraints of the head covering, she found herself intensely curious.

That curiosity extended to watching the handsome prince before her now.

She liked to watch him.

* * *

><p>Isabella was happy to have Princess Alice as a new friend. She was the friendliest and most welcoming of the Cullens, an effervescent presence amidst the monotonous dramas and intrigues of court. They walked through the gardens together, both complaining about the fact that they had to cover their faces when they really wanted to allow the sunlight to touch their skin.<p>

Alice was to be married in three weeks and the young women talked about her plans for the future. She was madly in love and Bella wished she could be too. As an only child, she felt isolated and very lonely.

They continued to smell the flowers and laugh as they meandered through the garden, stopping suddenly when the heavy sound of a horse approach their peaceful place.

Astride his black horse, his strong legs and broad chest were made even more pronounced. The sweat in his hair glistened in the sun as she looked on through the fabric of her veil. She was thankful for the covering because she was certain that she was blushing in response to his handsome appearance.

"Brother!"

Alice's voice was filled with kindness, her smile evident in the way she addressed him.

"Have you had the opportunity to meet our guest yet?"

He shook his head in response. He was busy doing other things last evening, and became distracted. The one thing he did notice during the dinner is that she seemed to train her eyes on him as he moved about the room.

He hoped that signified the kind of interest he wished to garner from her in his bed.

"Welcome to Cullen Castle, Princess. I hope it's a lovely visit for you."

The sound of his voice was laced with unspoken promises and his smile made her weak in the knees. Her response was meek.

"Thank you, my Lord."

His smile grew wider at hearing her response. He silently nodded at the princess and playfully flirted by putting himself on display, rearing his horse up on its hind legs. He surged his horse to move forward, the young woman watching his retreating form.

Alice heard Isabella's quiet sigh and smiled a knowing smile. She was aware of her brother's effect on the women he came in contact with. Alice also sensed Isabella's desire for the kind of marriage she was about to enter into.

She would keep a close watch over her new friend.

* * *

><p>The heat was oppressive within her hiding place. There was no air circulation behind the tapestries and the cold stone of the castle floor was barely detectable through the fabric of her dress.<p>

Yet she did not complain.

She welcomed the opportunity to look at her world without the veil that was required to be worn by maidens. In this hidden place, she was able to lift the veil that was imposed on her and look at the world in a new, unhindered and unfiltered manner.

She remained silent as a mouse and very still as she watched the festivities from high above the private chambers her innocent eyes were not supposed to witness. She'd discovered the secret passage way by accident, while hiding from the unwanted attentions of the male members of the Court on the second day of her visit. She had been trying to escape the oppressive attentions of those interested in her dowry, position and maidenhead. Hiding in a corner the evening she had arrived, she felt the wall panel slip back and she began exploring the passageways that led to silent rooms and secrets.

Her exploration unearthed some fascinating discoveries.

From the slit she made through the intricately woven hangings high above the inner sanctum, she watched the debauchery unfold.

* * *

><p>The prince smiled when he noticed the train of her dress disappear into the secret passage on the third night. He'd discerned the candlelight escaping from underneath the tapestries and saw the movement of the large hangings the previous evening from his obscured vantage point down below. When he realized who had been spying on them, he grew very excited.<p>

It was an unexpected discovery and one that he welcomed.

He waited a few moments before silently slipping behind the panel himself.

* * *

><p>His stealthy approach never alerted her to his sudden presence. He bent slightly to try to spy her profile in the dim candlelight but had no success, yet her heart shaped birthmark was clearly visible. She was seated on the floor with her knees spread slightly, her dainty shoes visible on either side of her hips as she leaned into the tapestry. One side of her veil was raised so she could peek out of the opening while her other hand was buried beneath the voluminous folds of her dress.<p>

His salacious grin grew wide when he realized that she was pleasuring herself as she watched. He immediately grew harder than he'd ever been in his life.

He bent down and palmed her mouth before she could scream, the mirth of discovering her in such a compromising position laced in his whisper.

"This is shocking, Princess. You like to _watch_ them gaining their pleasure?"

Her breathing escalated, her breasts raising in exaggerated gasps as she nodded once. She was too frozen in her embarrassment at her discovery to move more than that.

His voice was honeyed whispers and hot breaths that caressed the small expanse of exposed cheek. She had never been touched by a man before and she wanted more of his skin to come into contact with hers. She also knew that exposure was forbidden until she was wed.

"I saw your candle beneath the tapestries yesterday. You watched the countess getting spit roasted like the swine we had for our meal. One Lord's dagger slamming into her mouth while the other stirred her sheath. You watched silently as the rope bit into her flesh as she hung from the wood beam, her body opened freely, her mouth and her sheath dripping with their come as they pushed her back and forth. She took many more men before I saw your candlelight disappear. And _now_ you have returned to view _more_."

She remained stiffened in fear, her body unmoving as she waited for him to continue.

"If I remove my hand will you scream?"

She shook her head adamantly as he dragged his hand over her gaping mouth, the pad of one finger slipping between her moistened lips. His gasp was audible over her labored breaths as her tongue met his fingertip.

The moment his hand pulled away her veil fell over her face, obscuring her cheek from his sight. He regretted the fact that her face was shrouded before having the opportunity to see what she looked like.

He fingered the portion of her veil resting on the puffy sleeves of her shoulder, tugging slightly as he spoke.

"Tell me, princess, is this veil a ruse?"

She shook her head as she looked straight ahead, fearing to meet his eyes.

"So you _are_ a maiden?"

She nodded adamantly, looking down in shame at being caught in the position he found her in. He leaned in closer to her ear as he peered out of the space between the tapestries.

"I imagine the flush on your skin as you watch her take her pleasure. She rides him as a steed, her skin glistening with his saliva as he tastes her flesh. Look at the smile on their faces as they gain momentum."

He leaned in closer. She smelled of springtime.

"I see your hand is beneath your dress. Tell me what you are thinking about as you touch yourself."

She shook her head silently, refusing to use her voice. She felt tears of shame threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Do you imagine you are her?"

She nodded her head in response. She felt an unexplainable urge to be honest with him despite the uncomfortable situation. His nearness cast a spell over her that she could not explain and she answered freely despite her compromised position. She did not know if she could trust him and yet she _did_.

"Did you do that last evening as well?"

She shook her head. She was shocked at what she witnessed and yet could not pull her eyes away.

"Tonight the scene if far more romantic and _soft, _as I imagine your skin to be. It would be more appealing to you."

He brought his hand around her head and pulled the tapestry back farther to expose more of the couple to them both.

"I imagine you are her and it is I beneath you, forging into you for the first time as you discover what it is to feel what they are experiencing. Look at her head thrown back as she pushes her breasts towards his waiting tongue. She will flood over him and he will fill her with heat of his own. Listen to them groan. She's about to … "

The sounds from the couple below flooded the room.

"... Scream. I wonder what sounds you will make when you taste that pleasure above me."

Bella's body began to shake as she stifled the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. The sensual sound of his voice placed her senses on edge, as did his imposing presence leaning behind her.

"Does it excite you that I'm enjoying watching _you_ watching _them_?"

She nodded perceptibly but stopped herself, thinking he would not have noticed her answer in the darkness. She was afraid at revealing anything more to him.

"Princess, give me the hand beneath your dress."

She hesitated at his demand briefly before lifting her hand in the air. She moaned when she felt his tongue lave at the remnants on her wet fingers.

"Your delicious essence tells me what you refuse to. Come back tomorrow and I shall arrange for something else for you to _watch_."

Edward straightened his body and turned to leave her alone in shock, the remnants of his scorching saliva on her fingers tingling in memory.

It was many minutes before Isabella stood up and left her hiding place, a combination of arousal and mortification enveloping her as she moved quickly back to her chambers, her sole source of light shaking violently in her trembling grasp.

* * *

><p>"Daughter, how fares Princess Isabella? Does she continue to remain in her chambers?"<p>

Alice nodded in response to her mother's query. Edward smiled into his solid gold chalice as he was reminded of his interaction with the princess the evening before. She tasted as sweet as the wine coating his throat now. He did not believe for one moment that she was as ill as she claimed to be.

He wondered if she would reappear that evening, and if he might gain a glimpse of her face as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Edward approached his sister as she walked alone in the garden.<p>

"Sister, you walk alone this morning. What's happened to your new companion?"

Alice's eyes reflected concern as her smile fell. She did not think it possible to compromise her new friend already, and yet her brother and his friends in the court became a force to be reckoned with.

"This is not like you, brother, to inquire after one of my companions. What are you about?"

Edward smiled at his sister's directness but was silently weary of the concern evident on Alice's face.

"I'm just inquiring about the health of our guest."

Alice smirked in response, not believing his altruism for one moment.

"She remains unwell and keeps to her chamber."

She continued walking down the path in the garden, leaving her perplexed brother in her wake. He chased after her.

"Has someone fetched the physician?"

She turned to address him.

"Yes."

She turned to continue walking down the path, afraid to give him additional information. The healer had determined that it was just a cold, but she felt terribly that her friend was stuck in bed on a glorious day like this one.

Many minutes later, she heard heavy footfalls on the gravel of the path before her.

"Alice, please deliver these to the princess for me. She may need summertime near her while she remains abed."

Alice gasped at the beautiful bouquet he threw together in the few moments they were apart. The fragrant lilacs and irises were gorgeous. She was certain that Isabella would appreciate their beauty.

"I did not realize that you were well versed in the romantic language of flowers, brother."

He nodded in response and her smile mimicked his.

"So I am to be the Iris, your messenger? I will warn you now, brother. Remember the lilac. Her innocence and purity will remain so as long as she remains our guest."

He nodded and smiled wider.

"I would not have it any other way, Alice."

She cocked her head to one side in surprise as his admission because it was not something she had expected from him. In that moment, she saw that he was being completely truthful.

It was the first time he had such a thought, yet there was something about the woman that captured his interest now. Her innocence was a draw for him and yet he felt so much more after discovering her in their hiding place. He was attracted to the fact that she seemed to share in his curiosity of observation.

Her interest in the discovery of what was normally forbidden increased his interest in the maiden. Her rumored beauty became secondary to what he knew to be her inquisitive mind.

He hoped that she would appreciate his flowers and leave her chambers soon.

* * *

><p>Michael Newton saw the prince in the field sword-playing with a few of his closest men. He was sent by the King to deliver his message quickly, so he ran towards the group and their shiny implements.<p>

"My Lord!"

Edward turned quickly at hearing the address. He grew concerned when he noticed his father's trusted servant approach.

"My Lord, James Laurent has just arrived with his men on behalf of the king of France. The King advises you to be on your guard. He also wishes me to convey his wishes that you and your men keep close watch over the others in the castle while their presence remains."

Edward nodded in response, waving the others over to where he was standing.

"Of course. Please tell my father that we will all do our part."

Michael turned and ran back to the castle. Edward began to speak.

"James Laurent and his men have just arrived. I trust you all to join me in keeping _watch_."

They all knew what Edward meant. The last time James and his men visited the castle, three servants grew with child and one ended up dead. These situations remained silenced to keep peace with France.

Edward and his men understood what was at stake, and they would do all they could to protect their women.

* * *

><p>Edward was happy to see Princess Isabella attend supper that evening.<p>

He smiled at her when he noticed her face and veil turn in his direction. She nodded once in response.

An hour later, Edward's blood ran cold when he saw James and his men leering in the direction of his sister and Princess Isabella as the two women sat talking in a corner of the room as music and dancing filled the cavernous space.

When James felt Edward's eyes on him, he winked and chuckled evilly in return. As Edward returned his gaze to the high table, he realized that his father had witnessed the entire exchange.

Edward strode quickly through the crowd to approach the King, whispering into his ear. Carlisle nodded once and Edward quickly approached his sister, leaning in to convey a message into her ear.

Alice's smile fell as she listened to him speak. She grabbed Bella's arm and spoke.

"We'll follow you, brother."

As Edward led them away from the festivities, James and his men leered and laughed openly, making lude motions with their hands and bodies. Edward's voice was quiet yet demanding as he escorted the princesses through the darkened and cold corridors of the castle as they made their way towards their chambers.

"You will both need to do without your servants this evening because we're not certain who can be _bought_ and we can trust no one with those men in the castle. Sister, you are aware of what happened last time."

Isabella's soft voice was an unexpected addition to the conversation.

"What is happening? Will someone not tell me?"

Alice brought Isabella's arm closer within her own, their skirts rustling together as they walked.

"Isabella, the last time Lord James and his men were in this castle, a few maids grew with with child … _unwillingly_."

Isabella's gasp was audible in response. Edward nodded and continued.

"You both must bolt your doors and do not unlatch them, not even for your servants. I will stay close and remain hidden in this corridor. I will keep watch over you both to ensure your safety. The King insists on these extra precautions."

They walked silently the remainder of the way. Alice surprised Edward when she spoke.

"Isabella, turn around. I'll unlatch the top of your bodice and you can assist with mine. It may be an extra effort to pull at the laces at our backs ourselves but I doubt you or I wish to sleep in these suffocating monstrosities. I think we can remove them without our servants to assist us."

Edward watched, fascinated as Isabella lifted the back of her veil to expose the latch at the back of her bodice. In the candlelight, he could see that she had brown locks and a beautiful back. He lamented the loss of the sight of her skin and neck.

Isabella quickly helped Alice with her bodice latch and then quickly opened the heavy door to her chambers, looking back briefly to nod one more time in the Prince's direction.

As her door opened, he spied his flowers sitting on the table next to her large bed. He smiled at the sound of her lock latching from the inside.

Alice chuckled from beside him.

"Brother, you will marry her. I can _feel_ it."

He smiled in response and he turned to address her.

"I hope you are right, Alice. You often are."

"Often? _Always_. You _will_. She will make you very happy."

His smile grew as hearing the surety of her words. As he escorted his sister down the corridor to her chambers, he prepared himself for a long, sleepless night. Just knowing that he would be near his Isabella would be enough to keep him awake and happy.

* * *

><p>Princess Isabella was awoken with the sound of desperate gasps and pounding resonating from the hallway. She realized that someone was in trouble and she would not follow the instructions given to her. She looked around for something substantial she could use as a weapon and decided on the large, heavy glass vase holding her flowers. Her small hands were able to gain a firm grip around the neck of it as she quietly unlatched her door.<p>

The creaking of the hinges was masked by the sounds coming from the corridor. When she peeked out, she realized that James was holding Edward up against the opposite wall by his neck, his feet flailing in the air trying find purchase against anything solid.

James's voice was menacing.

"I will pound down her door and take her. Then I will defile your sister. I have always despised you and I will take great delight in knowing that your ghost will be forced to witness my actions after I kill you."

The pressure of James's death grip on Edward's throat restricted any air from entering his lungs and he began feeling the lack of breath. He grew dizzy, his vision narrowing as he neared unconsciousness.

When he peered over James's head, he witnessed an angel dressed in a flowing white gown, her long brown hair trailing down her chest and back as she floated silently towards them holding a vase with his flowers, her birthmark … BAM!

The side of the vase made violent impact with the side of James's scull, blood, glass and water flying everywhere as the impact forced James's grip to lessen. Edward fell to the floor as the momentum of the vase's impact caused James to fall into the small woman who managed to bring him down. As he collapsed onto her small frame, she hit her head against the stone wall, losing consciousness along with the vile barbarian that crashed on top of her.

* * *

><p>Edward's vision restored slowly as he his chest heaved with a drastic intake of air. As he regained his faculties, he realized that the angel who saved him was motionless on the floor, being crushed beneath the disgusting man who tried taking his life.<p>

He sat up as quickly he could to regain his bearings and crawled over to the still figure in white, rolling James off of her quickly to assess her injuries. Her white nightgown was soaked through and he was moved at how fragile she looked against the bloody man laying motionless at her side. He noticed that she was breathing and picked her up quickly as he kneeled, cradling her protectively to his chest. He was still too dizzy to stand.

"Someone! Help us!"

His screams bellowed through the castle corridors as his cries echoed off of the cold stone. Soon, heavy footfalls could be heard running towards them. Alice was the first to reach them.

"What happened? Isabella!"

Carlisle and Esme were close behind their frantic daughter.

"She saved my life! James attached me and was choking me to death and she hit him over the head with that vase! He crushed her when he fell and I think she may have hit her head!"

The King removed his robe and chivalrously laid it over Bella's drenched, transparent nightgown in an attempt to cover her as the sound of more approaching footsteps could be heard. Soon a small group was gathered around the bleeding man on the floor.

"He's alive, your highness."

The King's voice was cold and decisive.

"Not for long. Gather them up and kill them. James threatened the life the future monarch. The hand-prints on my son's neck will attest to that. I will deal with France. Make sure none of them are breathing by daybreak!"

He bent quickly at his son's side and tried to lift Isabella from his arms so that his son could stand.

"No! I will not let her go. I'll not leave her side until the physician has been summoned and I know she'll be well."

Carlisle and Esme smiled at their son's sudden devotion to the young woman in his arms and did not argue with him.

He stood slowly, pulling the princess closer to his chest.

"Alice, please come help me find her another nightgown. Someone fetch the physician!"

Edward carried Isabella quickly into her chambers and laid her gently down on her bed, his father's robe falling away from her upper body, exposing her voluptuous breasts through the wet fabric. Her nipples were hard and pink, visible through the thin covering. The sound of his sister rummaging through Isabella's things distracted him from his thoughts.

"Brother, I can't find another nightgown. I'll gather one of mine and come right back!"

Alice ran from the room and Edward redirected his attention to the candles in the room placed around him. He used a burning candle to ignite the few around her bed and then he observed the beautiful woman laying motionless before him. He had never seen such a beautiful creature. He knew then that his heart would never belong to another.

"She'll be alright, brother. I can _feel_ it."

Edward nodded in response and smiled. His voice cracked when he spoke.

"I'll stand outside the door so you can change her gown."

Alice smiled after his retreating form and changed Bella swiftly.

"Edward, I will seek out the servants to get some herbal tea ready. Isabella will need some once she awakens."

When he was left alone with the unconscious woman, he could do nothing but stare at her beauty. He drew the blankets over her and took her hand within his own.

Isabella sat up suddenly, a gasping scream escaping her trembling lips. When she realized where she was, her eyes widened further when her eyes met Edward's.

"You're alive!"

His voice was reverent, his hold on her hand growing firmer.

"You saved my life."

She nodded her head slowly, her free hand moving into her hairline.

"I would have given my life to save yours. He had such a firm grip around your neck! It was all I could think to do."

His fingertips traced patterns on the trembling hand in his. His eyebrows met in concern as she winced.

"How do you feel?"

"My head is throbbing and I'm dizzy. My neck and back … "

"… He landed on you as you were knocked unconscious. The physician has been summoned."

Isabella nodded again and cringed at the movement. She leaned back and allowed her pounding head to be engulfed by the feathery pillows. Her voice cracked with strain when she spoke.

"What happened to … to _him_?"

Edward sighed and responded quickly.

"You knocked him unconscious. The King has ordered them to be gathered and their deaths will be accomplished by daybreak. They may be dead already."

Isabella's eyes widened in fear.

"What effects will this have on the King? Will this lead to war?"

Edward shook his head and smiled.

"No Isa … Princess. Nothing so drastic. The King of France will not go to war over a group of men with a notorious past. Do not trouble yourself ..."

"I … I'd like you to call me Isabella. I … I don't mind."

He leaned in closer to her, his smile growing.

"I think I will enjoy calling you Isabella. But only if you agree to marry me. One day you shall be queen by my side."

Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"You … wish to make me your queen? I … I'm not certain that I am a proper choice for you, my Lord. Not after what … what you've discovered about me. I'm so ashamed."

Edward leaned in further to bring his hand to her lips. He breathing grew labored as more of him touched her.

"We share that proclivity. I never dreamed of finding someone to share those tastes and now that I have, you will not escape my grasp, beautiful Isabella. As monarchs we will be expected to resemble omniscient decision makers. When we watch others, as we did a few evenings ago, there is an omniscience to that as well. It allowed us to delight in the passion of others without having to subject ourselves to that scrutiny."

His mouth returned to her knuckles for a few moments while he watched her breathing increased.

"You sensed the power of that observation, did you not?"

She nodded, her eyes closing shyly.

"It was as if we were in control. We were enabled to participate without _actually_ participating in the subversiveness. I can't wait to watch with you again. Say you'll be my queen. We'll share in the mischief together."

His wicked grin and smiling eyes caused her to reciprocate. She nodded.

"I accept, my lord."

He stood and kissed her forehead before sitting by her bed once again. Soon Alice returned with the herb tea, and the discussion of a double wedding began.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Princess Isabella was leaving supper festivities when she was pulled into a hidden panel in the cove near her chambers.<p>

She chuckled when she felt lips sneak beneath her veil to kiss her neck, a velvet tongue swiping her delicate skin.

She moaned when he brought her closer, her thigh brushing against his hardness. He lifted her up with ease and they ascended the stairs to their hiding place. He blew out their candle and pulled open the tapestries wider so that they would not need to use their hands to view out, and he motioned for her to sit on the pillows on the floor. He sat down directly behind her and pulled her back into his chest, his legs stretching to the outside of hers as he pulled the headpiece from her hair.

"I'm so happy to see your beautiful face after so many days, even if it's nearly obscured by the darkness."

The sensation of his heated breath on her ear, check and neck caused her to sink further into him. She wanted to get closer.

The couple below was kissing passionately as their tongues dueled for dominance. The man's hands moved down her body as he drew down her dress, exposing her bare form. She leaned back on the bed that had been brought into the room and she spread her legs wide as he moved his mouth downward.

"He's going to use his lips to bring her ecstasy. His tongue will be her undoing. Would you … "

She felt his left hand near her knee.

" … enjoy it if I showed you with my fingertips?"

She began trembling as the conflict within her rose to the surface of her skin. Her voice strained beneath that weight.

"Will … will it affect my maidenhead?"

He licked at her earlobe as he began pulling her dress up at her bent knee.

"No, Isabella. I will take _that _after we are wed."

She nodded her answer as he smiled into her neck, the sudden feeling of his fingertips tracing her bloomers over her thighs, causing her to moan.

They simultaneously hissed when his fingers sank beneath the waist of her bloomers, dipping into her heat. She raised her hips slightly as he dragged his fingers up, bringing her neck closer to his mouth.

"Imagine, Isabella. One week left and this will be my dagger. Watch him lick her and imagine it's my tongue."

She moaned loudly when he pushed on the sensitive nub that always felt good for her to touch.

"Quiet. We wouldn't want for our hiding place to be discovered. Is this where it feels enjoyable to you?"

She nodded her head and he slid harder against that area – harder than she ever did.

Suddenly her hips were rolling up to meet his strokes, her teeth biting into her lower lip as his other hand moved under the top of her bodice to pull a breast up, exposing the nipple to the night air.

"I yearn for my mouth to be here, suckling you for your pleasure."

His fingers pinched the sensitive nipple as he increased the pace below. She felt a building pressure in her belly as the sensations began to overwhelm her. Her mouth opened wide as she tried to silence the noise she desired to make as he felt the flooding of his fingers and contractions near the place he wanted to be inside of most.

Her breathing was labored as she opened her eyes, to see the man push into the part where her Prince's fingers had been.

"I would take you now, just as he's taking his lover. You're ready for me, hot and wet and perfect to fit me as I plow through your maidenhead. I will bring you so much pleasure."

"Will … will it be painful?"

"Not likely. You will be so wet, just like now. You … you will only feel satisfaction."

She nodded in response, happy to learn that her Prince would be a kind lover. Her body's reactions to him only excited her further.

He dragged his wet fingers out of her bloomers and freed his hand from beneath her dress. His tongue snaked out of his sinful mouth to lick at them but she surprised him by grabbing his wrist, bringing his index finger to her lips instead. He moaned as her tongue lapped the viscous liquid from his trembling fingers.

Never before had a woman acted so wantonly to taste herself. He became harder than he'd ever known. Her voice was but a whisper.

"Do … do you taste the same?"

"You wish to find out?"

He was in awe of her as she drew his remaining fingers deep into her mouth and nodded.

"_When_ we are wed. I must return you to your chambers now or else your maidenhead will not make it to the wedding night."

She felt disappointment at not being able to touch him in the way her curiosity desired, and she stood on shaky legs as he helped support her to stand up straight. He stood and replaced her headpiece, escorting her through the darkness until they reached the panel.

Her disappointment was bubbling to the surface and she sighed.

He turned suddenly and pushed her up against the stone wall, her skirt rising past her ankles as her legs spread to accommodate him.

"That sigh sounded …"

He lifted her veil with one hand and kissed her soundly on her lips.

"Do not feel discouraged, Isabella."

"Did I disappoint you, with my reactions?"

He chuckled darkly, licking at her jawbone.

"It was the opposite, dearest one."

"Then take me to my chambers. You said that I was _ready_."

She felt his jaw clench as he warred with his chivalrous intentions.

That is when he decided to meet her half way. He leaned in with his waist as he rubbed his hard length against the fabric at the juncture of her thighs, the friction running against her just right as her warmth seeped through his clothing.

He dragged his tongue along her cheek and wrapped it around her earlobe.

"If I were to take you to your chambers, there would be blood on the sheets. The servants would know and that news would not be kept silent. _You_ would know, and would not forgive me."

She began gasping as he rubbed his length harder against her, her legs opening wider, her knees resting at his hips.

"But you did not have pleasure as I did … "

He chuckled again as he pushed her higher into the wall.

"I _did_. I experience pleasure watching _yours_. Now that you insist on tempting me with what should not happen, you will witness … "

His eyes widened as he groaned through his clenched teeth into the air, his head thrown back and his neck exposed to her lips. She leaned forward and traced his Adam's apple with her tongue.

"… Mine."

His voice was strained and raspy as his breathing calmed. He brought his mouth to hers and their tongues met languorously and as he pulled back from her slowly, her feet meeting the ground once again.

He pulled back from their kiss and he smiled and pushed open the panel to confirm that the coast was clear. When they made it to her chamber door she opened it and turned to address him.

"Come_ in_."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"You are a _dangerous_ creature."

He touched her cheek lovingly before stepping away from her.

"I'll see you on the marrow."

She smiled in response and closed her door quickly behind her, hesitant to wash the events of the day from her skin.

* * *

><p>Many days later, the happy couples left the chapel surrounded by their dearest family. Jasper has returned from the battlefield in time to marry his Princess, and the Swan's returned from their travels to witness their own Princess happily wed.<p>

There was to be a wedding brunch to celebrate the joyous occasion but Prince Edward had other ideas.

He could wait no longer.

He lifted her on his beloved black horse in front of the on-lookers as he joined her in the saddle, holding her tightly to his chest as he snapped the reigns.

The horse took them quickly back to the castle, where he lifted her from the horse and took her lovingly in his arms. When they entered his chambers, he placed her on his monstrous bed and pounced, quickly removing her wedding gown as quickly as he could, tearing at it when the hooks would not cooperate.

She laughed loudly at his eagerness and he responded in kind, excited glee boisterously rising in the empty wing of the castle.

"Everyone will be at the festivities and I can have you all to myself with no concerns for noise or anything else."

She laughed louder at his reasoning for whisking her away as he did. She wasn't hungry for food anyway.

He pulled her dress and undergarments down and soon she was naked before him for the first time. His mouth began to water at the vision of her. He attached his lips to her collar bone as his hands joined hers in trying to divest his clothes from his body. She moaned loudly when his naked skin finally came in contact with her own.

His lips traveled down her body and licked at her nipples as his right hand went between her legs. She opened wider and he moaned as he slid a finger deep within her for the first time. She was so tight and he worried that he might cause her some pain after all.

His lips descended down her body and he began to slip his tongue within her scorching folds, liquid fire coating his tongue as he tasted her slow build of passionate release. He slipped a second finger in and she bucked against his mouth as she flooded his hand and lips, her release coming in waves until her hips stilled. When he licked his way up her body, he met her mouth with such enthusiasm that she grinned into his kiss, reaching between their sweating bodies to touch him for the first time.

He hissed at the sensation of the contact of her small hand as her palm surrounded him, urging him towards where she wanted him.

When he slipped the tip inside of her, she smiled in response, happy that she would finally be his. As he sank deeper, their mutual moans filled his chamber in unanimous resonance of satisfaction as her body accepted his.

He kissed her fiercely as he pushed forward and she winced slightly in response.

"Now it's just pleasure, my Isabella."

She nodded and kissed him in response, tilting her hips up and urging him on. He matched her motions and pushed on, sliding within her heat as her body hugged him deep within, caressing him in a way that fed his intense passion.

He pushed harder and harder until he was coming undone, spilling his completion into her welcoming heat.

When he brought his lips to hers, she smiled into his kiss, relishing in their new closeness.

"How soon must we wait before we do that again?"

Her voice was heavy with passion. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"There is no rush, Princess. You will need to rest after _that_."

She shook her head in disagreement.

"You are wrong, my Prince. There is a steed that I very much wish to try riding."

His eyes grew darker with want as he rolled off of her, bringing her body on top of his own.

"I'm yours."

* * *

><p>Edward woke up to an empty bed. His new bride was standing peering out over the courtyard wrapped in nothing but a sheet.<p>

He cleared his throat and she turned to smile at him before returning her attention to the crowd below.

"Edward, is that the countess that … "

"Yes. I noticed her when we were leaving the chapel."

A wicked grin grew on Isabella's face as she continued to follow the woman with her eyes.

"Do you think she'll … "

His eyes danced as one side of his grin grew higher than the other.

"I"m certain of it. She never passes up the opportunity. Do you wish to … "

"Yes! I think I'd like to … to see _that_ again."

Her boisterous laughter soon joined his as they contemplated the possibilities of what they might witness, and what they might now do in the privacy of their secluded hiding place.

Many hours later, under the cloak of darkness, Edward took his wife's hand and led her up the stairs.

**_And they lived naughtily ever after … _**


End file.
